Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
|contributors=Qbradlee82+68.55.207.165 + 70.192.197.245+Qbradlee30+Vilius2001x+Robin Patterson |birth_year=1921 |birth_month=August |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Boston |birth_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |ifmarried-g2=true |ifmarried-g3=true |globals= }} Imperial Ancestors *Sigismund of Luxemburg, KG, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437) *Maximilian, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1510) Royal Ancestors *James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) *Edward I of Portugal, KG (1391-1438) *Edward III of England, KG (1312-1377) *John II of France (1319-1364) *John of Denmark (1455-1513) Notable American Ancestors Connecticut *Dea. William Douglas, Gent. lineal descendant from King James IV of Scotland *Gov. John Haynes, Gent. (1594-c1653), 5th Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *Gov. George Wyllys, Gent. (1590-1645), 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut New Hampshire *Elder William Wentworth, Gent. (1616-1697), pilgrim father of New Hampshire, follower of John Wheelwright *Gov. Benning Wentworth, Gent. (1696-1770), Governor of the Province of New Hampshire *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), 1st, Lieutenant Governor of New Hampshire Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp, Gent. (1698-1758), financier of the British Royal Navy and Army during the American Revolution *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), Director of the Boston Bank *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), lawyer, founder of Choate School *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917), lawyer American Ambassador to Great Britain *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy *Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947), Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918), 1st President of the National Society of Mural Painters *Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1728-1808), U.S. Representative *Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1808), designer and builder of America's first yacht, the first to travel across the Atlantic Ocean *Capt. John Crowninshield (1728-1766), brought the first elephant to America *Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799), first millionaire in America *Capt. Richard Derby (1712-1783), "merchant prince" *Gov. John Endecott (bef1601-c1664), 1st Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832), "merchant prince" *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-?), 11th Governor of the Bahamas *William Hubbard (1594-1670), pilgrim father, early American historian *Gov. John Leverett (bap1616-c1678), 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *George Morton (c1594-1670), historian, Pilgram father of Plymouth, Massachusetts *Perez Morton (1751-1837), Massachusetts Attorney General *Col. Timothy Pickering, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768) *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), founder of the Sons of Liberty in Connecticut, second in command under Gen. Washington *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663), pilgrim father, member of the Great and General Court of Massachusetts *Rev. John Lothrop (1584-1653), pilgrim father, colonial minister *John Rogers (1630-1684), 6th President of Harvard College *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica, Commander of the American colonial armies *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), colonel of a militia in Gloucester, Massachusetts *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt1770-1845), painter, colonel of a militia in Gloucester, Massachusetts *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), "merchant prince," financier *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), 1st Lt. Gov. of New Hampshire; Rhode Island *John Greene (c1594-1658), colonist of Rhode Island *John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708), 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Overview Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (born August 26, 1921) is currently the Vice President at-large of the Washington Post, and was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and served from 1968 to 1991. Bradlee went to court to challenge the federal government saying that it was not against the law to print the truth; meaning the publications of Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein. Bradlee graduated Harvard an year early in 1942 so that he could go to war, because they all new that it was going to come to them. He graduated college, got married and took his naval exams all on the same day. His first wife was Jean Saltonstall of the Boston Brahmin Satonstall family; after he got married he immediately shipped out and didn't see his wife again for two years. World War II Bradlee's parents, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff always new where he was because they had a friend in the Navy who was an admiral, and he was on a total of nine different destroyers, during the war. From 1942-1945 Bradlee fought in a total of thirteen naval battles, which included Guadalcanal, Saipan, Tinian, Gaum, and the Battle of Leyte Gulf, which was the naval battle in the history of man kind. The following battles are the battles that he fought in order: Solomon Islands Campaign: First Battle of Tulagi, Battle of Vella Lavella, and the Battle of Bouganville; he would arrive at Guadalcanal with the Second Fleet; the Philippines Campaign: the Battle of Leyte Gulf, also known as the Second Battle of the Philippine Sea, the Battle of Mindoro, the Battle of Manila, the Battle of Gurigao Straits, and the Invasion of Lingayen Gulf; the Mariana and Palau Islands Campaign: the Battle of Saipan, the Battle of Tinian and the Battle of Guam. See Also Mortimer Ancestery of Benjamin C. Bradlee (b.1921 Benjamin C. Bradlee's Lineage to King Edward III of England __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American newspaper editors Category:American newspaper reporters and correspondents Category:The Washington Post people Category:People associated with the Watergate scandal Category:American memoirists Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of English descent Choate family Category:Crowninshield family Category:United States Navy officers Category:Alumni of Harvard University Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Alumni of St. Mark's School (Massachusetts) Category:St. Mary's College of Maryland Category:Living people Category:People from Essex County, Massachusetts